the riddle and puzzle of life
by pantherxii
Summary: Edward loving his riddles start thinking more of the new detective which loves puzzles and starts thinking more of her then a fellow cop after her first case in Gotham
1. The first case

In this story it takes place after jim starts working at arkham asylum with a new detective joining the police and helps various officers like Edward tried but more nicer and less distant and likes doing puzzles

In a huge bank at night, is a guy in a business suit following a woman wearing a suit as well while talking to each other. "Shouldn't you go home?" The girl asks while a janitor walks passed them into a bathroom with a mop and bucket while the two starts smiling with the guy kissing the woman while a bullet goes through him and through her rib making them fall backwards to show the janitor and a guy wearing black pants and a white formal shirt holding a handgun. "You call the police say you found her like this and the guy died." The guy says while grabbing the id off the dead guy and walks off while the janitor calls the police while cleaning some of the blood. Three hours later the police and a ambulance arrive with the janitor keeping the woman alive while Harvey Bullock enters the bank with the paramedics with the paramedics get the woman to the ambulance while he kneels down at the dead body with somebody without looking at them. "He was shot with a handgun pretty close but far enough to leave a fatal mark looks like they must've shown some affection for the bullet to hit her too." A voice next to Harvey explains to reveal a girl with long orange like hair that goes to the middle of her back wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket and dark red pants with a belt where her handgun and handcuffs are. "Shut it Ed." Harvey says coldly until he notices it's not Edward "sorry I thought you were Nygma, so you must be the new officer sapphire right?" Harvey asks fully sorry "yeah I'm detective Bullock's new partner." The female officer answers "oh I thought it was going to be Edward or someone well go tell him what the situation is I told him to wait at the station for reports on what happened gets to the station." Harvey explains while sapphire gets in a police car and drives to the police station to see Edward walking around the office telling riddles to the prisoners or going to Harvey's desk and writes riddles in a small hand notebook. "Are you allowed to do that?" Sapphire asks "uh no." Edward answers then walks toward sapphire which explains what happened at the crime scene and what she found about what could've happened. "The killer might want to get in the vault there's loads of money in there." Edward explains with the two looking on a computer to find out that the bank is barely secured because of the technology, and security cameras but it wasn't robbed once but almost did twice which failed with the robbers getting robbed or getting shot at by a security guard that was positioned in the safe.

The next day in the middle of the day is three middle aged guys wearing ski masks and black clothes in a corridor to the safe with a security guard following them with the janitor behind which stabs through the security guard with the mop and pushes the guard onto the ground while one of the guys open the safe to see all of the money and they walk in with the janitor and starts grabbing bags and gets them full while running to a exit with the police coming. The four is running with a van accidentally hits one of the thieves with the janitor grabbing the fallen bag and gets in with the other two to see a guy in his twenties driving the van with police shooting with a few bullets going through one of the middle aged guy's chest. The janitor looks through the back doors while the van starts nearing a busy street with other vans the same color so it parks at a abandoned office building with the three running in with the bags of cash. "What's the next job?" The middle age guy asks "for you retirement." The janitor answers while shooting the middle age guy through the chest but not killing him with the younger guy stepping back. "What the hell Parker, I thought we were going to leave him behind to get arrested?" The guy asks "we are Barry, he's not dead." Parker answers "grab two bags and leave the rest I know a great place to hide." Parker says then grabs a bag while Barry grabs a bag also and follows him out of the back door to a plaza with a bunch of people while the two get to a apartment complex entering what looks like Parker's room and hides the bags in the floorboards perfectly. "Leave, come back in one day and we should be fine." Parker commands while Barry leaves the apartment complex carefully with Parker leaving the complex also.

The next day Harvey, Sapphire and Edward sees Parker and Barry walk into the complex with Sapphire walking over to the two criminals and follows them into Parker's apartment with Barry grabbing a pocket knife out of his pocket. "Stab her heart out, she's a cop." Parker says while going to punch Sapphire which dodges and trips Parker to the ground while grabbing Barry's knife and stabs him in the legs while Harvey enters the apartment handcuffing the criminals with a smile. "You did good detective." Edward compliments while entering the apartment to see Barry bleeding and Parker bruised by the wooden floor with Sapphire picking at the broken wood to find the bags of cash since they already found the rest of the cash with the dead body the previous day.

Hope you liked it R&R there will be more chapters


	2. the priest

I like this show so I hope this fanfic can make you guys see how I like it mainly because of the origins of each batman character but this one is mainly based around Edward Nygma/ the riddler just to make it possible for everyone to see now let's get to the story and I don't own gotham just in case you people were wandering for a disclaimer.

At a abandoned house is thirty people wearing hoods to cover their identities while a hooded figure in a priest outfit stands behind a podium with everyone inside the building. "Today we will be talking about brothers Barry and Parker which failed in their quest of getting rid of the government so who is up for it?" The priest asks while a few hooded people raises their hands with a few hooded guards entering the place to keep it safe. "Good your first mission to redemption is to break our brothers out of jail before they can be sent to prison." The priest says then sends 6 hooded figures away in a van with a bunch of military guns in the back.

Sapphire is sitting with Edward with Edward writing riddles while Sapphire is doing a jigsaw puzzle since all of the other police officers were busy out of the police station, not seeing the 6 hooded figures enters the police station with the military guns with Harvey noticing them. "Get down you 6." Harvey commands but gets shot at making him hide behind a desk alerting Sapphire and Edward which both get behind their desk with Sapphire grabbing her handgun. "You're going to shoot them?" Edward asks "they just threatened on killing a police officer so yes I am." Sapphire answers then shoots one of the hooded figures in the head with blood splattering everywhere making two of the hooded figures run to a cell where they're keeping Barry and Parker. Sapphire runs at the two which frees Barry and Parker with one of the hooded figures punching Sapphire to the ground while Barry and Parker leaves the police station. Sapphire looks up to see the hooded figure above her gets shot in the chest a few times and fall toward her so she gets out of the way while the other hooded figures start leaving. "Get a id on the dead ones Ed." Harvey commands then sits next to Sapphire while Ed pulls the hood off the one that got shot in the head to reveal a male in his mid thirties while the other one was identified as a mal teenager. "Who would do this sick thing like sending a group to a police station most likely knowing that they will die?" Harvey asks "a cult." Sapphire answers "how would you know?" Harvey asks "because they were here for our recent arrests that's a little suspicious." Sapphire answers then stands up and leaves the police station with Edward heading for a busy street. Edward sees one of the hooded figures running before they grab him and shove him against a wall lowering the hood to show a woman in her early twenties. "Who sent you?" Sapphire asks while putting her handgun to the woman's chest where her heart is. "We are called the brotherhood and the father sent us." The woman says before pulling the trigger for Sapphire which reloads the gun afterwards with Edward trying to get the body out of public sight.

Barry is on a roof overseeing the street and Edward and Sapphire with a hooded sniper on the roof along with Parker. "Barry meet hawk." Parker introduces Barry while the sniper pulls his hood down to show a male in his later teens with concentrated eyes short combed blonde hair with blue eyes. "Hello." Hawk greets while aiming his sniper near Edward while a hooded figure gets on the roof with a rifle. "What is it?" Parker asks "we got a problem, the father wants you to execute someone in front of the police and get away alive." The figure answers so they run to the abandoned building to see a police officer being held hostage with Barry grabbing the officer while following Parker to the police station.

Harvey and the other two arrives at the police station to see police officers run at Parker which slits the hostage's neck with Parker getting shot in the hand so he runs with Barry out of the police station. Barry gets shot in the back twice making him slower so Parker gets to a building with Hawk on the roof which shoots at a police officer in the face letting Barry get into the building. "Come out or we will shoot you out!" Harvey yells while the two stays inside without moving a inch. "I guess we shoot." A officer says with the police shooting into the building with Hawk walking into the building with Parker stepping backwards and out of the building with Hawk while Barry gets shot to death. "I only see one." Sapphire announces "the other two must've gotten away." Harvey says while walking into the building to see some blood drips from Parker. "I want these streets barricaded to get those two!" Harvey yells so police. Officers start running into their cars to get to other streets.

Parker and Hawk runs down a street dropping a little angel doll in front of the abandoned building then runs inside and hides in a small closet. They see Harvey and his two partners enter the room in front of the closet with the little angel. The hooded priest runs at Harvey then hits him to the ground while punching Edward in the chest sending him a few feet away while running at Sapphire. Sapphire punches the priest to the ground and puts handcuffs on him while a bullet hits the priest splattering some of his head to reveal a hole the size of a bullet above them to see a sniper moving at the top of the hole. Hawk and Parker sees Harvey's team leave the building making the two sigh in relief with Parker waiting half a hour before opening the closet door to see the priest gone. "So who's next?" Hawk asks "the driver is dead, the priest is dead so we're going to the doctor next." Parker answers while giving Hawk a piece of paper with a address on it.

Hope you guys liked this one as much because I put a lot of effort in it while thinking of a long enough plot that you readers might like.


End file.
